Infinite possibilities
by Deeper than Darkness
Summary: Andaikan setiap sebuah lagu dapat memberikan satu cerita, kira-kira seperti ini kah ceritanya? Song challenge from Ferra Rii. Not a song fic. Warning : Shounen-ai/random/Drabbleish/USUK/RusPruss


**A/N : Sebuah celeng yang diberi oleh _Ferra Rii_ ditengah siang-siang yang terik selagi kena author's block. Entah bagaimana malah fanfic yang sedikit gajhe ini malah bisa selesai duluan dibandingkan fanfic yang udah saya tentuin alur ceritanya dari berminggu-minggu yang lalu #legasp. Anyway, ini termasuk hal terpanjang yang bisa saya tulis dalam kurun waktu beberapa jam berhub saya seorang slow writer.**

**Keterangan mengenai celeng : Buat playlist yang berisikan 10 lagu. Shuffle semuanya, dan tulis apa pun berdasarkan hasil yang muncul. Drabble ini harus dihentikan sebelum lagu selesai. Karena saya terlalu malas buat 2 lagu yang lain (karena susah saya gak dapet ide) maka kita maen dengan sepuluh saja! **

**Copyright : Semua lagu yang dipergunakan artis / pembuat lagunya, Hetalia Axis Powers Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Warning : Maybe OOC, sangat random, gayness ensues karena authornya fujo. **

* * *

**1) Everything – Michael Buble**

Suasana musim gugur di kota New York. Semuanya tampak sama saja, dengan warna coklat dan merah yang mendominasi seluruh kota itu. Seorang pria berdiri di depan sebuah etalase toko. Setiap beberapa waktu sekali ia akan menoleh ke arah jam tangannya, dan lalu mendesah kesal karena orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu belum datang juga.

Ia melihat ke arah langit yang ketika itu telah berubah menjadi warna kelabu. Alis-alis tebalnya mengerut menjadi satu, dan ia menggerutu di dalam hatin. Arthur melilitkan _scarf_ hijaunya lebih erat di sekitar leher rampingnya. Pikirannya melayang-layang.

Mendadak dua buah lengan yang kuat telah merangkul pinggangnnya. Arthur terkejut, dan ketika melihat ke belakang, ia pun melihat sesosok Alfred Jones yang tengah tersenyum girang ke arahnya. Mau tak mau, Arthur pun harus membalas senyum, segala kekesalan hilang seketika itu juga.

* * *

**2) I'm a pirate you're a princess – Play Radio Play**

Mereka bilang pasien itu sedikit tidak waras, seperti ada yang salah dengan bagaimana otaknya berjalan. Gilbert pun mau tak mau harus mengakui hal tersebut. Ya, Ivan Braginsky adalah sebuah epitome dari kegilaan sejati.

Ia muncul begitu saja, ditransferkan oleh sebuah rumah sakit milik pemerintah. Tak ada yang tahu darimana kota asalnya, saudaranya, atau bagaimana ia bisa terluka parah. Semuanya kosong, seakan-akan ia tak pernah dilahirkan.

Semua pasien, serta dokter dan suster, takut kepadanya. Kecuali Gilbert. Ia hanyalah seorang dokter magang, yang sialnya ditugaskan untuk mengurus seorang Ivan. Tentu saja, pada awalnya sang albino takut kepada Ivan. Ivan tidak pernah menyalahkannya dan hanya tersenyum sendiri dengan caranya yang menakutkan. Namun Gilbert tahu kalau Ivan tidak pernah bermaksud jahat.

Karena itulah ia tidak terkejut ketika pria besar itu berkata demikian, "Aku ingin keluarga, juga tempat yang hangat. Apa kau tahu, Gil, rumahku yang sebelumnya sangat dingin. Aku sangat kedinginan…disini juga aku sangat kedinginan…"

Mendengar hal itu, Gilbert pun bisa dikata cukup terkejut. Secara insting ia pun bertindak. Melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh pria besar yang seperti anak-anak itu dan berbisik, "Tenang saja, aku yang _awesome_ ini akan membawamu ke tempat yang hangat. Kalau perlu akan kubakar rumah sakit ini hingga kau merasa terbakar."

Ivan hanya tersenyum.

* * *

**3) Viva la vida – Coldplay**

Gilbert hanya bisa merasakan dirinya di seret. Dikekang begitu saja seperti seekor anjing. Mungkin ia juga tidak terlalu berbeda dengan mereka sekarang ini.

"Gilbert, kau pasti ingin lepas kan?"

Sang mantan personifikasi itu tidak menjawa, hanya diam saja. Tuannya tertawa kecil, lalu menarik rantai yang bergelung di sekeliling lehernya dengan kasar. Gilbert jatuh terserungkuk, tetapi sekali lagi ia tidak mengeluarkan suara, atau pun berusaha untuk bergerak.

Ivan mendecak kesal, seulas garis tidak senang terlukiskan di wajahnya. Ia berdiri dari atas tahtahnya, lalu ia pun berjalan keluar sebelum menendak perut Gilbert satu kali, menarik seluruh udara keluar dari rongga tubuh sang albino.

Pintu itu tertutup. Gilbert memilih untuk tidak bergerak. Ya, lagipula untuk apa bergerak kalau ia sudah mau mati? Kekuasaannya sudah direbut, tubuhnya dicabik-cabik, dibagi-bagikan kepada para sekutu selagi adiknya diperbudak oleh mereka —walau ia sendiri juga mengalami hal yang sama.

Entah bagaimana ia mengingat akan Fritz tua yang sangat ia gemari. Entah bagaimana ia mendengar pria itu berdesah di kejauhan, dan lalu mengusap kepalanya seperti dahulu kala kemudian berbisik nyaring.

"Kau pun sudah terjatuh ya, wahai negeri ibuku…"

Gilbert tidak menjawab, karena ia tahu ajalnya sudah tiba. Yah, setidaknya ia bisa mati layaknya manusia biasa…

* * *

**4) We are young – Fun**

Aku ingin menjelajah. Ke tempat yang jauh, teramat jauh hingga tak ada orang-orang yang akan bisa datang dan mengejarku. Akhir dari dunia. Itulah tujuanku.

"Apa kau serius, _Angleterre!_" Francis berteriak di depan mukaku. Mulutnya berbau alkohol, tetapi hal yang tidak jauh berbeda juga bisa dikatakan untukku.

"Tentu saja aku –_hic- _serius…kodok…_hic_…bodoh." Aku meneguk minumanku, sebotol penuh dengan rum. Ketimbang cairan yang bisa membakar tenggorokanku, hanya udara yang masuk ke dalam kerongkonganku. Aku mengangkat botol itu tinggi-tinggi, mengintip ke dalamnya, namun tak ada apa pun yang jatuh dari dalamnya. Kosong ternyata…

"Oi, pak tua! Bawakan aku –_hic- _sebotol lagi!"

Botol itu segera tiba di hadapanku, dan aku meneguknya. Cairan yang membara segera mengalir ke dalam kerongkonganku. Aku mengeluarkan desahan puas. Inilah hidup!

Aku meloncat ke atas meja. Anak-anakku, para pria Inggris yang terhormat, memandang dengan kebingunan, masing-masing dari mereka menggenggam sebotol rum.

"Anak-anakku! Malam ini minumlah sepuas kalian! Aku, Kapten Arthur Kirkland, yang akan membayar semuanya! Berpesta poralah seperti tak ada hari esok!" Aku meneguk minumanku, dan aku merasa sedikit pusing. Ah biar! "Karena besok _–hic- _kita semua akan bersenang-senang seperti apa yang tak pernah kita rasakan. Besok kita semua akan menjelajah ke dunia baru! Mencari segala kemungkinan yang belum pernah ditemukan oleh manusia atau pun negara lain! Lalu kita akan merampas. Ya, merampas dan merampas terus, karena itu adalah bagian dari hidup kita!

Anak-anakku bersorak dengan riang sembari mengangkat botol mereka, aku pun ikut bersorak bersama sebelum akhirnya terserungkup ke belakang dan segalanya terasa gelap.

* * *

**5) E.T – Katy Perry **

Alfred F. Jones tidak tahu darimana sosok beralis tebal dan mata nuklir itu muncul. Ia hanya sedang berjalan melalui sebuah gang kosong di tengah siang hari hingga mendadak pria itu muncul, menariknya dan menyambungkan bibir mereka berdua.

Alfred berusaha melawan, namun cengkraman tangan pria itu di wajahnya terlalu kuat dan Alfred menemukan dirinya tak bisa melawan. Ia didorong menabrak dinding dengan keras. Ia membuka mulutnya secara refleks untuk mengerang, ketika lidah milik seorang misterius itu menyusup ke dalam sela-sela mulutnya. Alfred pun bertambah panik ketika ia merasakan sengatan listrik yang mengalir melalui mulutnya.

_Sistem telah diserang! Sistem telah diserang! Jalankan kode proteksi MK-XX50XDC. Jalankan kode proteksi MK-XX50XDC. Jaringan proteksi telah dilalui. Musuh tengah menyusup menuju jaringan utama. Musuh tengah menyusup menuju jaringan utama. Musuh mengambil alih program! Musuh mengambil alih program! _Emergency! Emergency! _Segera mengaktifkan _back-up _program. _Back-up _program tak bisa diaktifkan. Mengirim signal bantuan kepada Pentagon! _

Alfred merasakan tubuhnya semakin melemah. Cahaya di mata birunya mulai meredup, berkedip-kedip tidak karuan selagi jaringan tubuhnya tengah diinfiltrasi dan data-datanya diambil. Sang penyerang membuka matanya, menunjukan warna nuklir yang bagaikan racun, menunjukkan mata yang terus mengambil sebuah data, yang terus dipenuhi oleh kode-kode pemrograman.

Dengan kedipan terakhir, akhirnya Alfred pun berhenti meronta. Ia berhenti bergerak dan mata birunya pun redup, kehilangan cahayanya. Sang orang asing melepaskan ciumannya, dan ia pun menyeringai bangga.

Keesokan harinya surat kabar Daily News serta surat kabar lain tengah dipenuhi oleh sebuah berita mengguncangkan.

'_Sang Hacker telah menyerang kembali!'_

'_Hacker legendaries kembali beraksi, kali ini merenggut seorang korban android!'_

'_Alfred F. Jones, android dari sistem pertahanan Amerika Serikat telah diserang, seluruh datanya diambil selagi sistemnya dihancurkan!'_

* * *

**6) Apologize – Timbaland ft. One republic**

Bahkan hingga hari ini ia masih dihantui oleh pemandangan itu. Pemandangan ditengah dinginnya salju di pegunungan Alpen, juga merahnya darah yang tampak seperti noda di tengah-tengah salju.

Yang Gilbert ingat dengan pasti, hanyalah pemandangan mata yang tampak sangat buas. Hewan itu muncul dari balik semak belukar. Berjalan perlahan-lahan dengan air liur yang menetes dari antara gigi-gigi tajamnya. Ketika itu Gilbert terlalu takut untuk bergerak, karena kedua kakinya serasa membeku.

Hewan itu lalu meloncat ke arahnya, mengirimkan sebuah eraman menakutkan, dan Gilbert hanya bisa memandang, bahkan tidak memejamkan mata sekali pun. Namun gigitan serigala hitam itu tak pernah mengenai dirinya, karena pada saat yang bersamaan sesosok pria tinggi yang mengenakan jubah tebal dan sebuah syal telah menghadang hewan tersebut, mengakibatkan gigi-gigi tajam dan mulut yang lapar itu menggigit tangan pria asing yang kini tengah bergulat dengan seekor serigala di tengah salju.

Pria itu mengenakan jubah tebal, dan darah mulai meresap muncul dari jubah coklat terang yang ia kenakan. Gilbert yang tersadar dari rasa takutnya ketika itu segera melarikan diri, tak pernah sekali pun menoleh ke belakang. Ia hanya mendengar deru angin yang melesing di telinganya, juga suara koyakan serta eraman dari serigala tersebut.

Gilbert pun terbangun. Nafasnya terengah-engah selagi ia berusaha memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf…Maaf…" bisiknya berulang-ulang kali.

Bahkan hingga kini, ketika dua puluh tahun berlalu dan ia telah beranjak dewasa, Gilbert tetap tidak mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi terhadap serigala mau pun lelaki yang telah menyelamatkannya itu. Meski begitu, hal itu tetap tak bisa menghentikan Gilbert untuk memiliki rasa bersalah sekaligus rasa berterima kasih di saat yang bersamaan.

'_Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku, dan maaf karena kau harus mati menggantikanku._'

* * *

**7) Nothing – The script**

Ia tahu kalau dari awal mereka tidak memiliki uang. Mereka sudah cukup bobrok apa adanya, terutama dengan banyaknya hutang yang dimiliki oleh ayah dan juga dengan semakin mahalnya biaya untuk hidup.

Ya, ia adalah seorang pahlawan. Seorang pahlawan kecil yang hanya berusia sepuluh tahun. Seorang pahlawan tidak boleh menangis. Karena itulah ia tidak menitikkan air matanya sedikit pun ketika ayah, Arthur Kirkland, membawanya ke hadapan seseorang yang tidak ia kenal.

Karena itulah ia tidak meneriakkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya kepada ayah yang bahkan tidak memandang ke dirinya. Ia bahkan tidak terlihat sedih ketika sang ayah menerima sekantung uang berisikan emas. Ya, ia tidak perlu menangis karena ia tahu kalau Arthur telah menangis untuk bagiannya selama beberapa hari terakhir. Begitu pula adik-adiknya.

Alfred tahu kalau adik-adiknya lebih membutuhkan uang itu dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Ia yakin kalau dengan uang yang mereka terima dengan menjual dirinya bisa menciptakan masa depan yang mungkin jauh lebih baik untuk keluarganya.

Karena kemiskinan dan semua ketidak berdayaan itulah, Alfred hanya bisa melambai dengan lemah ke arah punggung seorang ayah yang tengah meninggalkannya. Ia hanya bisa melambai selagi sebuah ucapan selamat tinggal meninggalkan mulutnya. Apakah ucapan itu terdengar oleh ayahnya atau tidak, Alfred tidak yakin. Tetapi ia tahu kalau tubuh pria itu tengah bergetar selagi ia berjalan kembali, naik ke dalam mobil _pick-up_ pinjamannya dan berkendara pulang.

Alfred tahu itu. Alfred tahu kalau adik-adiknya yang lain lebih membutuhkan uang itu dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Ia yakin kalau dengan uang yang akan mereka terima dengan menjual dirinya bisa menciptakan masa depan yang mungkin jauh lebih baik untuk keluarganya.

* * *

**8) Wordplay – Jason Mraz**

Banyak teman, juga banyak orang yang telah ia tolong. Banyak lawan, juga banyak orang yang telah ia bunuh tanpa welas kasih. Banyak tempat yang telah ia kunjungi, hangat mau pun dingin. Tetapi tetap saja, seorang Ivan Braginsky pun harus mengakui kalau ia sangat lelah. Karena itulah Ivan pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya yang terletak jauh di atas gunung di Russia.

Ia baru saja akan mengetuk pintu kayu yang berada di hadapannya. Sebuah ingatan lama, tepatnya tiga tahun yang lalu muncul kembali di hadapannya.

"_Jangan pernah berpikir untuk kembali lagi ke mari!"_

Tangannya terhenti, dan ia tampak seolah mengurungkan niatnya. Ia baru saja akan berjalan kembali ke kota. Ya, tampaknya kembali ke rumahnya pun takkan berguna juga. Tapi...ia tidak bisa meninggalkan _oleh-oleh_ yang telah susah payah ia dapatkan begitu saja bukan? Ia bisa saja meletakkan _oleh-oleh _ itu di depan pintu rumahnya, tetapi bagaimana kalau _oleh-oleh _ itu mati atau dimakan oleh makhluk buas? Tentulah Gilbert akan merasa semakin kesal dengannya kalau harus melihat darah di teras pada pagi hari.

Sebelum ia sempat menentukan apa yang harus ia perbuat selanjutnya, pintu itu pun terbuka, dan tampaklah seorang albino dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa dibaca.

"Kalau mau masuk, masuklah. Kau tidak perlu berdiam diri di depan teras rumahmu sendiri kan?" sahut sang albino kesal. Ivan hanya tersenyum. Ia merogoh saku jaketnya yang tebal dan lalu mengeluarkan _oleh-oleh_ yang telah susah payah ia dapatkan. Sang albino tampak terkejut ketika hewan kuning itu disuguhkan kepadanya.

"Namanya Gilbird. Ia telah menemaniku selama tiga tahun terakhir dan ia adalah pengganti dirimu. Karena itu, aku ingin kau memeliharanya."

Gilbert tak berkata apa-apa, namun ia mengambil burung kecil itu ke dalam tangannya yang besar dan lalu masuk ke dalam. Ia lalu berhenti, dan menatap Ivan dengan ketus.

"Ayo masuk. Ini rumahmu, dan kupikir tiga tahun adalah waktu yang terlalu lama untuk tetap marah terhadapmu…"

Ivan mengikuti sang albino, dan ia pun merasa hangat dan nyaman telah berada di dalam rumahnya.


End file.
